pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM050: Faba's Revenge!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Faba's blunder is openly disclosed and forced to the wall, but he turns this around going on to make his move on Nebby. Episode Plot Lillie writes the entry in her diary, feeling foolish to have forgotten about Silvally, who saved her life twice. From that point onwards, Lillie wishes to befriend all Pokémon, as she is no longer afraid of them. Wicke, Burnet and Lusamine, at Aether Foundation, comment how Faba opened the Ultra Wormhole four years ago. Lusamine is glad Silvally was there to save Lillie. Lusamine is frustrated, and blames herself for the incident, thinking it is like Gladion said - she is not fit to be a mother. Burnet reminds them they still have to be cautious about Ultra Beasts. Wicke reports Faba is nowhere to be found, not in the lab nor in his quarters. At school, Lillie starts hugging others' Pokémon. Ash sends Lycanroc, and Lillie asks for it to come to her. Lycanroc hesitates, so Lillie hugs Lycanroc, who snuggles with her. Others send more Pokémon, who hug Lillie, making everyone happy. Lillie rushes to Litten, who is startled by her behavior, and annoyed she is hugging him. Kiawe sends Turtonator, whom Lillie hugs, making it feel nervous. By accident, Lillie touches Turtonator's spikes, causing it to explode. Despite being burnt, Lillie and her friends, except Kiawe, laugh. Kukui overhears this, being glad, and enters the room to start the class. At her office, Lusamine hears knocking on the door. The person is Gladion, who asks if they have found Faba. Lusamine denies, so Gladion leaves. Lusamine stops Gladion, wishing to talk with him, who claims he does not have the time, since Faba could do his mischief. Lusamine explains they are searching for Faba, but Gladion ignores her and leaves. For their class, Kukui jumps over the rope that Mallow and Kiawe move up and down. Kukui claims that brings out the sync between trainer and Pokémon, and lets Ash and Pikachu go first. Rotom and Kukui move the rope, and Ash and Pikachu enter it, and jump over it. Ash claims this is easy, even if Kukui warns him carelessness can be dangerous. In a moment of distraction, however, Ash and Pikachu trip over the rope. Despite the fail, Ash wants to retry, with Nebby. Lillie shows Nebby and Rowlet are sleeping in his backpack. Faba watches the group, and wishes to open an Ultra Wormhole, for the president's dream. He plans on using Burnet's machine and taking the Ultra Beast for himself. Faba extends his "Electro Catcher", a net he plans to use to capture Nebby with. However, he notices he could gather attention with his outfit. Lillie and Snowy enter the net, and hop over it. Others are amazed by their sync, and Kukui has more Pokémon join in. Pikachu and Popplio come to her and jump over, and are joined by Togedemaru, Steenee and Turtonator, the latter surprising Ash, Lana, Sophocles and Mallow. While others are distracted, Faba goes after Nebby. However, he walks over the leaves on the floor, causing noise. Ash and Kiawe turn around, seeing Faba, disguised as a cleaner, rakes the floor with the net. They ignore Faba, who decides to go with an alternate plan. Kiawe sends Marowak, and they hop across the rope. Kukui and Rotom speed up moving the rope, but Kiawe and Marowak are able to hop over, much to others' amazement. Faba, disguised as a bush, uses a sling to throw a candy star. Nebby wakes up, and eats the candy. It notices the trail coming to Faba's bush, who exclaims the plan is a success. Team Rocket is at their truck, trying to sell their food. Still, they comment about Faba the creep, and they prefer to work here than for him. Wobbuffet points at the bush, as Team Rocket notices Faba and Nebby. Meowth realizes he wants to steal the pre-evolved form of Koffing, though Jessie is more insulted that he disguised himself, which is something Team Rocket normally does. Regardless, Meowth and James plan on stealing the Pokémon before Faba does. When at his reach, Faba uses his net to capture Nebby. Instead, he finds Wobbuffet in his net, much to his shock. Jessie calls Wobbuffet back, and retreats with James and Meowth, the latter having Nebby. Faba chases Team Rocket, who thinks they could surprise the boss, and wish to go to their secret base first. Nebby teleported Team Rocket to their base, and the trio is already hugged by Bewear. While Mallow and Steenee hop over the rope, Nebby returns to the school. Faba decides to use Nebby, and offers it candy. Rowlet, in Ash's backpack, wakes up, and alerts Ash that Nebby's gone. Faba feeds Nebby, and to wait for Ash and Miss Lillie, he wishes of Nebby to take him to that place. In a moment, Lana points at Faba, who gets teleported away by Nebby. In the basement of Aether Foundation, Faba laughs, thanking Nebby for taking him there. Lillie comments Faba was here, and she and others are approached by Gladion and his Umbreon. Lillie warns him Faba disappeared off with Nebby, and he believes Faba went to Aether Foundation. To get there, a jet comes out of Lillie's mansion, and comes to school. Hobbes greets Lillie and Gladion, the latter asking of Lillie not to come. However, Lillie is concerned about Nebby, too, and wishes to come. Gladion is surprised by her determination, and lets her as well. Faba uses his device, unlocking Burnet's room. He smiles, and takes out her machine. Faba thinks Nebby also feels that four years ago, the UB-01 Symbiont appeared in here. He locks Nebby up, and believes he'll be able to open the Ultra Wormhole once more. He activates the machine, using Nebby's power to grant him the Ultra Aura. Ash, Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine go to the basement. Lusamine is alerted Faba got Nebby, and Gladion believes he wants to summon an Ultra Beast once more. Lusamine hugs Lillie in concern. Wicke and Burnet found danger, and the former notes it is coming from the red aura. Ash, Gladion, Lusamine and Lillie confront Faba. Lusamine demands Faba to stop this, and Ash tackles him. Ash goes to rescue Nebby, but is blown away by the machine's power. The Ultra Wormhole appears in the air, and Faba refuses to stop, stating this is what Lusamine wanted. She denies this, and is furious that Faba could put Lillie in danger again. Umbreon uses Shadow Ball and Pikachu uses Iron Tail to free Nebby. Faba is displeased, as this closed the Ultra Wormhole. Ash and Lillie are glad Nebby is not hurt, who evolves into a cocoon-like form, which Rotom cannot identify. This reacts with the machine, opening the Ultra Wormhole. A being emerges out of it, which Lillie remembers as the same being that attacked her four years ago. Faba names it UB-01 Symbiont, which amazes Lusamine for a bit. Lusamine is still furious at Faba, who exclaims he did what she wanted - summoned an Ultra Beast he did not forget, since it was summoned four years ago. The being attacks Faba, who falls on the floor. Lusamine sends Clefable, who uses Dazzling Gleam on UB-01. However, UB-01 drains Clefable's energy, so Lusamine calls it back. The UB-01 uses Double Team, so Gladion sends Silvally to use Air Slash to banish them. The UB-01 retaliates, knocking Gladion and Silvally away. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hurting UB-01, but it knocks Pikachu away with its tentacle. UB-01 looms over Lillie, whom Lusamine hugs. Gladion and the Pokémon swear to protect Lillie. UB-01 descends down to attack Gladion, but Lusamine pushes him out of the way. UB01 grasps her, and Lusamine is taken to the Ultra Wormhole. Lillie becomes terrified, and screams out for her mother. While Nebby evolved, Tapu Koko sensed this power, and looked to Aether Foundation. Debuts Pokémon *Cosmoem Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Umbreon (JP); Silvally (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom Pokédex asks what activities do Ash and his friends perform in this episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, jump rope. The other answers are Poké Base (blue), trampoline (red), and Poké Soccer (green). *This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode due to the giveaway event of the 1,000th episode. *The way that Faba gets the net is a reference to the Sailor Moon anime series (and other anime series with magical girls). Gallery Lillie gladly hugs the class' Pokémon SM050 2.png Lillie jumps to hug Litten SM050 3.png By hugging Turtonator, Lillie triggered its explosive spikes SM050 4.png Ash and Pikachu fail at jumping the rope SM050 5.png Faba uses his gadgets to capture Nebby SM050 6.png Lillie is joined by the Pokémon at jumping the rope SM050 7.png Faba disguises himself SM050 8.png Nebby eats the candy stars, following Faba's trail SM050 9.png Faba captured a Wobbuffet SM050 10.png Bewear hugs Team Rocket SM050 11.png Nebby warps Faba away SM050 12.png Faba goes to use Nebby for his experiments SM050 13.png Faba uses Nebby's energy for the device SM050 14.png Ash tackles Faba SM050 15.png The machine generates a portal SM050 16.png Nebby evolved into a cocoon-like form SM050 17.png UB01: Symbiont emerges SM050 18.png Lillie remembers her awful trauma from the past SM050 19.png Lusamine is nevertheless pleased to see the Ultra Beast SM050 20.png Clefable attempts to hold Symbiont away SM050 21.png Pikachu electrocutes the Ultra Beast SM050 22.png Symbiont attempts to take Gladion away SM050 23.png Lusamine sacrifices herself, and gets abducted SM050 24.png Lillie screams that another tragedy has ocurred }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion